one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shantae vs Zelda (Wayforward vs Nintendo)
Shantae vs Zelda 'is the third One Minute Melee of Theultimatelifeform's seventh season. Description ''Wayforward vs Nintendo! Only one things for certain: Trouble will arise in this clash of transforming girls with magic! It's time for a Magic D-D-D-Duel! '''ENGAGE! Zelda launched several energy balls at Shantae, who managed to dodge them, grabbing a decent-sized rock and throwing it at the last one, destroying both the ball and the rock. Shantae then fired a fire shot at Zelda, who teleported behind Shantae, hitting her repeatedly, then kicking her into the air before firing an energy ball, sending her further up into a teleporting Zelda's kick, sending her crashing to the ground. As Shantae recovered, she did a backflip, then a spinkick on Zelda, firing at her and sending her back. 50! Zelda got out her royal sword and Shantae, noticing this, looked around until she found a fallen tinkerbat's sword. Picking it up, she and Zelda locked blades, trying to get a hit in. Zelda tripped Shantae and slashed her repeatedly, only for Shantae to block one and duck hitting her with the butt of the sword, then slashing her. As Zelda teleported, Shantae rolled out of a slash, then did several hair whips, including one that knocked the royal sword out of Zelda's hands before kicking her a few feet away. 40! Zelda got up as Shantae began to transform, turning into a spider and getting out of Zelda's line of sight. As the princess was looking for the half-genie, Shantae sprang up, biting Zelda, then turning into a tinkerbat and slashing her. Zelda tried to recover, but Shantae turned into a monkey and smacked her in the face repeatedly, though Zelda managed to grab Shantae's tail and throw her down, causing her to detransform. Zelda then fired a fireball at Shantae, sending her back. 30! Shantae was slow to get up, but when she did, she saw more energy balls coming. Acting quickly, she ran towards the fireballs and put on Risky Boots' shoes, jumping on each of them before getting out a pirate hat and gliding across the air, but noticed a small fireball in front of her. Huh? Then, the fireball exploded, sending her crashing and ruining the pirate hat. Zelda then fire more of the din's fire, causing Shantae to use the sclimitar to break the stone floor below her, taking cover from the explosions before she stood up and fired fireballs of her own, hitting one of Zelda's and destroying them both. 20! Zelda decided to transform into Shiek, then run towards the half-genie, disappearing in a cloud of smoke as she got closer. Shantae, confused, turned around into several punches and kicks, then being hit by a burst grenade that sends Shantae crashing into a rock formation, causing a large explosion. When the smoke cleared, Shantae, as an elephant, came charging out, but Sheik dodged it and did a needle storm, hitting Shantae in the back and causing her to detransform again. As Sheik prepared a fully charged needle storm, Shantae's eyes narrowed as she summoned a storm which struck Zelda's alter-ego. 10! Shantae put on Risky's shoes again and ran to Zelda, who had detransformed, using her transformations to turn into a tinkerbat and slash from multiple directions within a short time. Zelda blasted her away and prepared a light arrow, but when she fired it, Shantae turned into a spider to avoid it, then into an elephant to charge into the surprised Zelda, driving her through multiple rock formations, then flying up as high as she can using her harpy transformation. As Zelda tried to get up, Shantae turned back into an elephant, coming down at full speed and crashing into Zelda, causing a large crater that left only Shantae standing and Zelda knocked out. K.O!!! Shantae detransformed and panted out of exhaustion, then drank a healing potion and flew off as a harpy. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... Shantae detransformed on the podium and winked before belly dancing. SHANTAE!Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform Season 7 Category:Magic Battles Category:Female fights Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees